¿por que? historia Sonadow
by Princes-Slash
Summary: Sonic se da cuenta de que Shadow no lo ama y cambia su actitud alegre por una muy triste; ademas de tener pensamientos dignos de un suicida. Perdón por el pésimo Summary; aun así disfrútenlo no sean duros con migo soy nueva en esto .
1. Chapter 1

¿Por qué?

Era un día lluvioso, parecía que el cielo se iba a caer en cualquier momento; un erizo azul estaba sentado enfrente de un valle, llorando como si hubiera pasado algo realmente malo e incorregible; bueno porque así era.

El ojo de esmeralda no podía estar más desconsolado, se sentía abatido, no podía olvidar al erizo negro y rojo, ojo rubí, que amaba pero no podía ser de él.

-¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de él? De todas las personas en el mundo… ¡¿POR QUÉ TUVO QUE SER ÉL?-Dijo como si estuviera loco.

-¿Por qué? Tuvo que ser así… esta mañana estaba tan feliz con él pero simplemente- rompió en llanto- él no quería nada con migo, solo quería jugar con mis sentimientos.

"Hoy todo iba a ser perfecto… desde hace dos semanas salíamos juntos y yo solo quería que tú quisieras que lo nuestro lo supieran los demás. Este día empezó como de costumbre; yo fui a su casa a escondidas y allí nos la pasamos platicando, besándonos, lo de siempre... pero ahora él quería ir más lejos, quería llevarme a la cama; yo lo amaba y lo sigo amando, pero antes de hacer nada alguien toco a la puerta, me escondí en un rincón de su armario, en ese momento sentí que si nos descubrían podríamos decir que salíamos… pero a quien vi fue a Maphiles. Vi a Shadow (así se llamado su amado, su querido amado) sorprendido y yo me sorprendí más al ver que le daba un beso apasionado; lo peor del caso es que él le correspondió y luego Maphiles dijo:

-Dime por favor que ya terminaste con el torpe do Sonic, porque ya no puedo aguantar más para abrasarte y mimarte y…

Entonces yo salí con lagrimas en los ojos preparado para irme corriendo a velocidad supersónica, no quería verle… olvide que él poseía el Chaos Control así que me alcanzo muy pronto quise golpearlo pero me contuve; él se me acerco y me beso, inmediatamente lo aparte de mi. Él al ver mí reacción me dijo:

-No le agás caso…- lo interrumpí

-¡Que no le haga caso!… tu estúpido solo me engañabas… quiero ¡NO! Exijo que me digas un por qué- dije casi llorando

-Mira hice una apuesta, de que si lograba conquistarte y tener relaciones contigo me darían una buena suma de dinero; nunca te ame pero espere que cuando esto terminara podríamos ser amigos, pero no conté con que Maphiles viniera a mí casa este día…

-¡Me seguirías engañando torpe! – dije para después darle una pada en el culo y después hui de ese lugar.

Todos mis amigos me habían contado que a Shadow le gustaba jugar con los sentimientos de las personas… pero nunca pensó en que él le haría algo tan cruel y despiadado.

Solo corrí hasta llegar a este lugar para llorar, para intentar olvidar e ese erizo negro que lo había hecho sufrir, aquella persona de la que se enamoro, la persona por la cual estaba tan desconsolado."

Simplemente pensaba en él, después de 2 horas dejo de llover pero el cielo seguía nublado. Sonic mejor regreso a casa. Cuando llego lo primero que hizo fue romper el retrato que tenia de él en su mesita de noche. Después se dio un baño y se fue a dormir. Lo único que soñó esa noche fue en la mirada de Shadow diciéndole aquellas palabras: "nunca te ame".

Mientras tanto, Shadow había corrido a Maphiles de su casa, no sabía por qué pero se sentía muy mal por lo que le dijo a Sonic aunque no le había dicho toda la verdad… al principio lo hizo solo por la apuesta, pero luego pudo amarlo más que a cualquier persona.

**Continuara…**


	2. No me importas ¿o sí?

Hola me desaparecí por un rato pero bueno, eso no importa (si como no) pero aquí está el capitulo 2.

Gracias Guest por la recomendación porque ya no sabía cómo seguir.

Lo tendré en cuenta para el próximo capítulo. Otra vez _**GRACIAS.**_

**No me importas… ¿o sí? **

Sonic despertó con los ojos muy llorosos, no había dormido en toda la noche porque en sus sueños siempre aparecía su "amor verdadero" le decía que no lo amaba, que nunca lo hizo y nunca lo hará; y después de eso se iba de su lado para estar con Maphiles y luego se abrazaban, besaban y veía en sus ojos un brillo que nunca estuvo en sus ojos cuando estaba con él.

El simple hecho de recordarlo le hizo sentir un oyó en el corazón y volvió a romper en llanto, ese llanto era desgarrador de solo oírlo la persona más feliz se pondría también a llorar, era una escena muy deprimente ya que de tanto llanto sus piernas empezaron a temblar y cayó al suelo aun llorando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Tres días después…**

Tails y Knuckles estaban preocupados por Sonic ya que no habían visto a Sonic desde hace un tiempo, entonces recordaron cuando Sonic les había contado que Sonic estaba saliendo con Shadow todos se quedaron noqueados ya que Shadow siempre mentía cuando se trataba de amor o sentimientos (oh, que amargado XD), pero al verlo tan feliz solo le advirtieron que tuviera cuidado... pero en estos tres días no lo habían visto ni a él ni a Shadow, presentían que algo malo había pasado.

Tails y Knuckles se dirigían a la casa de Sonic, su transcurso era silencioso, ninguno hablaba ni decían nada, hasta que llegaron a su destino, la casa del ojo verde era de dos pisos color azul cielo, no era nada extraordinario; por fin entraron a la casa, por dentro era muy espaciosa pero no tenía muchos objetos de valor.

Subieron al segundo piso donde estaba el cuarto de Sonic pensaron que se encontraría dormido y aunque ya eran cerca de las dos de la tarde pero él siempre había sido un flojo desde siempre pensaron que sería normal. Se quedaron en shock ente el escenario que estaban presenciando.

El cuarto tenía las cortinas todos los objetos estaban regados por todos lados todo estaba en sombras, eso no les sorprendió, lo que los hizo quedar en ese estado fue que en suelo de la habitación estaba Sonic desmallado con un cuchillo en la mano y además de eso en una de sus muñecas estaban cortadas (con el cuchillo) y su sangre rondaba libre por su brazo.

Después de salir del trance Tails intentaba tomarle los signos vitales, se da cuenta de que Sonic está débil pero vivo y eso era lo importante; rápidamente Knuckles tomo a Sonic y lo cargo hasta el Tornado X (el avión de Tails) lo sentaron en la parte trasera del tornado y lo llevaron al hospital más cercano.

**En el hospital **(mírenme soy la escritora de los carteles XD)

Los doctores atendieron rápidamente a Sonic, lo llevaron a una sala donde le curarían las heridas de las muñecas y también le harían una transfusión de sangre (1).

Cuando terminaron con el tratamiento Sonic estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en un cuarto del hospital (estaba sedado); en eso los doctoras les explicaron a Tails y Knuckles que esto era un acto de suicidio o un acto para aliviar dolor sentimental. Cuando el doctor se fue ellos se quedaron platicando de lo que pudo causar tal comportamiento en su amigo.

-No sé que pudo hacer reaccionar así a Sonic por ninguna causa-

-Yo tampoco pero… creo que Shadow tiene algo que ver- afirmo el equidna (creo que así se escribe le raza del cuerpo espín)

-Tienes razón cuando se trata de Shadow Sonic siempre se pone muy sensible-

-Creo que es hora de hablar con ese mal…-

-No le hables así, todavía no tenemos pruebas de que él sea el causante del estado de Sonic, bueno por lo menos hasta ahora-

-Tenemos que ir a buscar a ese tipo antes que nada-

-No podemos dejar a Sonic en este estado-

-Tienes razón- pensando- Ya sé tú te quedas y yo voy por él.

-Mejor yo voy, no vaya a ser que lo noques antes de que le preguntes si sabe algo del porque Sonic esta así-

-Tranquilo no le haré nada al emo- (¿Por qué lo creerá emo?)- Además cuando despierte de seguro el querrá hablar contigo, ya sabes yo no soy bueno con las palabras-

-Está bien,-suspiro- pero no lo golpes a menos que sea necesario-

-Entendido-

Después de esta discusión; Knuckles salió corriendo en busca de Shadow (por no decir emo).

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shadow había estado estos tres días muy triste, desde que Sonic desapareció de su vida, ya nada lo hacía feliz. Ni siquiera Maphiles lo hacía feliz y sentía un hueco en su corazón.

No intento llamar a Sonic porque sabía que no respondería el teléfono, además no tenía sentido llamarle… Le había hecho demasiado daño ¿Cómo lo sabía?

Muy fácil por sus ojos. Sus lindos ojos verdes siempre relucían de felicidad incluso cuando estaba triste brillaban por que la esperanza se reflejaba en esos orbes verdes.

Pero… ese día… sus ojos no tenían ningún brillo.

No había nada en sus ojos se veían muertos.

Entonces supo que le había herido de verdad, le hizo más daño que cualquier persona le había hecho, porque en todo momento el se levantaba, no importaba el cansancio o la dificultad el siempre seguía adelante… pero el hizo lo que nadie. Shadow el erizo logro que Sonic se rindiera, logro que se deprimiera lo hundió en la oscuridad de la desesperanza y en la depresión.

Y él solo se dejo en la soledad

**Continuara… **

_¿Cómo actuará Shadow al saber que por su culpa Sonic casi se quita la vida?_

_¿Knuckles encontrara a Shadow?_

_¿Qué hará Sonic cuando despierte?_

_¿Continuare esta historia más seguido?_

_¿Dejare de hacer preguntas o me pondré a trabajar?_

_Todo esto y más en el segundo capítulo… _


	3. Despertando con preguntas

**Gracias a los pocos que me dejaron comentarios.**

**Eli-chan o Deikara: Gracias, tu eres una de las (pocas) personas que me suben el autoestima. Te digo algo… la historia de "un nuevo Sonic" si es un Sonadow pero un poco flojo.**

**EliShadyEliamuyGripy****: Si; este Shadow a veces puede ser muy cabezota. Pero aunque lo niegue ama a Sonic-kun**

**SweetChaos25****: Dime donde cometo faltas y las corrijo (no se mucho de ortografía) **

**Sora Hedgehog: cierto, Shadow no tiene perdón y por eso sufrirá Muajaja (Truenos y rayos salidos de quien sabe dónde) **

**Sonicathehedgehog24****: Bueno gracias por tu comentario, aquí está la continuación…**

**.-.-.-.-.**

**Capitulo 3: Despertando con preguntas. **

Shadow se quedo pensando en ese sentimiento de vacío y soledad que sentía y estaba tan concentrado en eso que no noto que se quedo profundamente dormido

Knuckles corría como alma que lleva el diablo, por toda la ciudad. Busco a Shadow en el parque, museo, autopista, aeropuerto, pista de patinaje, correo, alcaldía, cárcel (podría estar ahí), en todos los lugares… menos en la casa del mencionado.

Cuando por fin se le ocurrió la "brillante" idea de ir a su casa, ya habían pasado DOS horas desde que Sonic fue a parar al hospital. Ya era de noche, estaba erando afuera; en esa ciudad nunca hacía tanto frío, al parecer la noche sentía la tristeza de tener el héroe más rápido de la historia en un estado frágil de salud física (y psicológica).

Al fin llego a la casa del erizo (emo) Shadow. La casa era de dos pisos y (aunque era de noche) la casa se veía de un color negro aun más profundo que la noche, y el techo de un color rojo como la sangre. Al principio del noviazgo de los erizos, todos se alejaban de la casa de Shadow porque; en lo personal, daba mucho miedo. Pero se dieron cuenta de que las apariencias engañan, porque la casa por dentro daba un aire de tranquilidad.

Knuckles entro presuroso a la casa, ya que Sonic le dio una copia de la llave por si acaso se le perdía la suya; subió al cuarto de Shadow y lo encontró durmiendo; si no fuera porque Tails le dijo que no lo golpeara si no era necesario el ya estaría a 2 metros bajo tierra.

-¡Como te atreves a dormir tan a gusto, mientras Sonic está en el hospital mal herido!-Grito muy molesto el equidna rojo.

Shadow despertó de golpe y como estaba medio dormido tardo un poco en entender lo que dijo Knuckles.

-¡¿Qué Sonic está en donde?-

-En el hospital-

-¿Pero por qué… que paso? ¿Está grave? ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?-

-Alto son muchas preguntas- suspiro- Mira creo que tendrás que sentarte para esto.

Shadow se sentó y lo miro con ojos interrogantes.

-No sé por dónde empezar así que seré directo- tomando aire- Sonic está en el hospital porque se corto las venas, fueron tan profundos los cortes que estuvo a punto de morir. Dicen los doctores que fue un acto suicida por depresión total y que si no lo hubiéramos encontrado hubiera muerto en pocas horas. Ahora no se si está bien, pero creo que no morirá hoy.

Knuckles dejo a Shadow asimilar toda la información recibida, tardo cinco minutos en salir del shock. En su mente Shadow se culpaba y su conciencia (la cual creía muerta) le recordaba que si no fuera por haber jugado así con Sonic el estaría vivito y coleando comiendo chilidog`s. (1)

Pero en el exterior este solo temblaba de nervios.

-Bueno ya he sido demasiado amable contigo- Dijo el equidna mientras endurecía la mirada- Quiero saber que le hiciste a Sonic- Shadow quedo inmóvil un momento ¿Cómo sabía que tenía algo que ver con el estado actual de Sonic?

-No sé de qué me…-

-Claro que lo sabes- dijo/gritando Knuckles- Siempre que Sonic se comporta extraño es por tu causa y no se necesita ni medio cerebro para saberlo- (YO: Bueno si tú lo supiste debe ser verdad)

-…- No supo que contestar

-Tu vendrás conmigo al hospital para ver en qué problema se encuentra Sonic ahora-

Shadow se levanto de donde estaba sentado y siguió a Knuckles hasta el hospital en donde estaba Sonic.

*Sonic espero que estés bien*

.-.-.-.-.

**En el hospital**

Tails estaba al lado de la cama de Sonic. Era increíble que el héroe más rápido fuera a suicidarse. No parecía Sonic, tenía una cara muy triste, todavía se le notaban las lágrimas de los ojos y además se le veían las marcas de las muñecas.

Sonic empezaba a despertarse y cuando abrió los ojos y vio que todavía estaba vivo empezó a llorar, porque no había logrado su cometido.

Tails al verlo llorar solo pudo abrazarlo e intentar que ya no estuviera triste. Aprovecho que Sonic se había calmado para preguntarle muchos porqués.

-Sonic- dijo tímidamente el zorrito- ¿Por qué intentaste… eso…?- pregunto apuntando a las muñecas del erizo azul en las que todavía se divisaban las marcas de la navaja.

Sonic suspiro muy profundamente y dijo:

-Shadow… Shadow solo jugo conmigo y mis sentimientos, nunca me quiso o me querrá, el me lo dijo en mi cara; además de que está saliendo con Maphiles y yo no pude soportarle me dolió demasiado y quise dejar de sentir y… y yo…- Sonic rompió en llanto.

Al escuchar tal respuesta se enojo mucho con Shadow y solo opto por abrazar a Sonic y decirle:

-Tranquilo, no te merece ese idiota y tienes amigos que te quieren, puedes encontrar a una persona que te quiera de verdad-

-Eso espero Tails… eso espero

**Continuara…**

**Perdón pero ya es noche y mi papá ya quiere que me acueste, Adiós.**

**¿Comentarios? **

**¿Dudas? **

**¿Sugerencias?**

_¿Cómo racionara Sonic cuando vea a Shadow?_

_¿Tails y Knuckles mataran a Shadow?_

_¿Shadow sentirá culpa de verdad? (recuerden que es emo XD)_

_¿Hare capítulos más largos? _

_Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo. _


	4. Ya no Shadow

**Bueno lamento la tardanza, pero la verdad es qué estuve muy ocupada. Pero bueno, disfrútenlo.**

**Advertencia: Hay mención de religión en este capítulo, les explico abajo.**

**.-.-.-.-.**

**Ya no Shadow**

La noche estaba muy tensa, se sentía la angustia en el aire. En la calle se veía como un erizo negro con rojo y un equidna rojo corrían como alma que lleva el diablo por la ciudad en dirección al hospital.

Shadow y Knuckles corrían lo más rápido que podían… o mejor dicho Knuckles corría lo más rápido que podía mientras Shadow iba a un paso lento (ya saben que siempre va casi volando a todos lados y ahora tiene que esperar al lento y torpe de Knuckles). Se sentía realmente mal por haber orillado a Sonic a matarse, no le cabía en la cabeza como alguien tan feliz como Sonic pudo haber hecho algo como un intento de suicidio.

Knuckles estaba muy enojado, pero como le faltaba aire por tanto correr no tenía tiempo ni para sentir que iba a explotar del enojo.

Después de unos minutos llegaron al hospital, Knuckles estaba agotado a más no poder, mientras que Shadow estaba, físicamente, relajado, pero mentalmente estaba muy nervioso, y se sentía a desfallecer por la culpa.

Knuckles le dijo en qué cuarto se encontraba Sonic, y cinco segundos después Shadow se encontró en frente de la puerta del cuarto de Sonic. No se atrevía a abrir la puerta, la culpa lo carcomía por dentro, pero la preocupación y curiosidad por saber cómo estaba Sonic estaban dando buena pelea para que abriera la puerta.

Cuando (después de meditarlo muy detenidamente) decidió abrir la puerta alguien salió de esta muy despacio, como quien no quiere despertar a alguien, estaba de espaldas pero veía perfectamente que era un pequeño zorro color amarillo, mejor amigo de cierto erizo azul muy mal herido.

.-.-.-

Habían pasado más dos horas desde que mando a Knuckles por (el malnacido, mugre hijo de ***) de Shadow. Tails estaba sumamente enojado con ese erizo rojo y negro que se hacia el muy genial por ser tan misterioso, de hecho debería llamarse Shadow-el-que-se-cree-el-rey-del-mundo-y-si-soy-emo-y-por-eso-soy-mejor-que-tu-El-Erizo.

Sonic en ese tiempo se la había pasado llorando y pidiendo al cielo que dejara de hacerlo sufrir. Luego de muchos consuelos y abrazos para hacerlo sentir mejor con su vida, por fin Sonic se durmió tranquilamente. Decidió dejarlo dormir solo para que estuviera más tranquilo

Tails se fue de puntitas para no despertar al durmiente erizo, abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado y se dispuso a dar la vuelta y encontró enfrente de él al erizo que hizo sufrir a su mejor amigo del alma por una apuesta, por cochino dinero que no vale ni una milésima de lo que vale Sonic y su felicidad.

No aguanto tenerlo cerca, fue tanta su rabia que le dio un golpe directo en la cara. Shadow parecía muy sorprendido por la reacción del pequeño zorro, porque era siempre muy pacifico y prefería el dialogo a las peleas.

Del labio de Shadow salió una pequeña gota de sangre la cual descendió hasta llegar a la barbilla del bicolor.

-¿Qué te sucede?-dijo/grito Shadow

-¡Qué te sucede a ti! – miro la cara dudosa de Shadow y aclaro- Como fuiste capaz de dañar así a Sonic… él te amaba y aún después de todo lo que lo has hecho sufrir te sigue amando y le dolió tanto que tu lo hubieras traicionado que para no sufrir se quiso ir de nuestro lado. ES TU CULPA, ERES UNA BASURA- esto último lo dijo llorando y muy enojado por todo lo que le hizo este tonto a su amigo.

-…- Shadow estaba en un shock total. Pensó que tal vez lo diría con algo de tacto, pero en realidad en el fondo muy en el fondo (tan profundamente escondido que si lo quemaran cien veces solo se vería la puntita) sentía que lo merecía, de hecho te quedas muy corto.

-No digas nada – ni que tuviera algo que decir – Ve adentro, de seguro tienes algo que decirle a Sonic, empieza con Lo y termina con siento, así que date prisa- dijo con mucha rabia en su voz.

Shadow entro muy despacio y sintió dos emociones.

La primera fue la ternura al ver a Sonic dormido tranquilamente, parecía un ángel caído del cielo, tan tranquilo y con una sonrisa más hermosa que el sol.

La segunda fue el horror por saber que ese ángel estaba conectado a una maquina, tenían que inyectarle suero y sangre y saber que todo era por su culpa. (Sufre en tu propio dolor y que la culpa consuma tu corazón- esta frase es mía, ha y casi lo olvidaba Muajaja)

Estaba tan distraído viéndolo que no noto que se dirigía hacía una mesa, y ya era muy tarde cuando cayó al piso y sin remedio despertó Sonic.

.-.-.-

Sonic estaba soñando con que su muerte había sido un excito y había llegado al cielo, en donde no había dolor ni sufrimiento alado Dios que lo reconfortaba. Pero una luz apareció y le dijo:

-Yo soy el verdadero Dios, no temas de mí, Sonic tú eres una persona muy buena y no deberías pensar en morir, y si vives no guardar odio en tu corazón porque el odio solo envenena el alma- luego la luz se fue.

En ese instante despertó por un ruido, al parecer alguien tropezó con los cables de las maquinas que le daban sangre y oxigeno.

Al abrir los ojos estaba la persona (erizo mejor dicho) que lo hizo sufrir, pero recordó que no debía guardar odio en su corazón y que debería intentar ser feliz sin Shadow.

Shadow se acerco a Sonic muy despacio, luego intento acariciar su mejilla pero Sonic solo retrocedió.

-Sonic, se que en este momento tú debes odiarme con todo tu ser, pero por favor cree en las palabras que te voy a decir- después de tomar una gran bocanada de aire continuo- Te amo

Sonic pareció muy sorprendido por la confesión que le dio su querido Shadow pero ya había tomado una decisión y no iba a cambiar de parecer.

-Shadow yo… yo te perdono y no te odio- con estas palabras el rostro de Shadow se ilumino pero las siguientes opacaron todo rastro de felicidad.- pero yo no puedo confiar en ti, puede que me ames pero yo tengo que seguir mi camino y tú el tuyo. Lo siento Shadow pero lo nuestro no podrá ser, ya no hay más amor para ti Shadow, ya no.

Shadow sintió una daga en el corazón, porque sabía que lo que estaba sintiendo era una justicia divina, por haberlo tratado tan mal. Antes de salir de la habitación dijo en un susurro: lo siento.

**Continuara…**

**.-.-.-.**

**La parte en el que Dios habla con Sonic me vino a la mente porque el siempre nos apoya pero no siempre lo oímos y el quiere lo mejor para nosotros y no siempre entendemos lo que quiere decir. Yo voy a un colegio donde hablan mucho de la religión y no sé si Dios apoye el Yaoi y todo eso, pero sí creo que quiere que seamos felices.**

**¿Shadow se rendirá y dejara ir a Sonic?**

**¿Knuckles golpeará a Shadow?**

**¿Qué hará Sonic ahora?**

**¿Me dejaran comentarios o me pasare todo el fin de semana comiendo helado por la depresión de no tener ninguno? XD**

**Esto y más en el próximo capitulo. **


End file.
